Swamp Dragons
The Swamp Dragons are an Ultramarines successors specialising in siegecraft, trench warfare and operating in contaminated or otherwise hazardous environments. Organization and Codex Deviations Swamp Dragons are organized into 4 maniples, each one containing 4 Codex Companies: 2 Battle Companies, a Heavy Support Company and a Scout Company. Maniples are led by Prefects and will usually operate independent of each other. Apart from that they mostly follow the teachings of Codex Astartes. Culture Dragons originate from the planet of Ghagahtia. Planet has two major pole oceans and Its land masses are closer to the equator. As a result of millenias of mining and industrialization majority of the land is covered in toxic swamps. Majority of planet's population live in nomadic tribes moving from place to place and trying to avoid the Death Winds - they are masses of poisonous gas and acid rains moved around by the air currents, that have been ravaging the planet since the time of the Horus Heresy. Only thing of a real value on the Ghagahtia is sheltered space. Therefore tribe that manage to rebuild and resettle one of the ancient habitats will quickly grow in power. They will be able to stay in one place for longer, manufacture food, weapons, everyday objects and even sometimes even create an art. Of course, as soon as the news spread, other tribes will band together and try to take over the habitat. That's why the civil constructions are quickly turned into massive fortresses with rings of thick walls, hundreds of miles of trenches and thousands of gun emplacements. This has been going for thousands of years and that's why siegecraft and trench warfare have become an art of their own on Ghagahtia. Instead of rebuilding the planet, Swamp Dragons decided to build a giant orbital station, known as the Tusk, to serve as their fortress monastery. Constantly growing, from its crecion in early-M37, it has reached the size of a small planetoid. There Dragons forges and shipyards are located, and from there the Crusade Fleets will set of into the wider galaxy. Recruitment Swamp Dragons draw their recruits from the younglings of nomadic tribes of Ghagahtia. As a part of their training those aspirants will continue to travel the planet's surface improving their skills by take part in various sieges. Either as besiegers or as besieged. This way Dragons make sure that non tribe become to strong and or settled in one place, and the conflicts will continue rage on. Wargear and machine park Swamp Dragons make extensive use of Vindicators and Anguis Pattern Land Raiders. They also favour equipment useful in short and middle range combat. Such as flamer, melta weapons or siege shields. Battle Honors *M37 **First Siege of Terasure - the first engagement of the Swamp Dragons, that took place in the early M37. Whole Chapter had been deployed to retake Imperial world of Terasure from the hands of combined forces of Black Legion and Iron Warriors. After a year long campaign the Dragons were forced out of the planet, taking heavy casualties in the process. **Second Siege of Terasure - after the initial defeat retaking of Terasure had become a matter of personal honor to the Swamp Dragons. It took them seventy two years to rebuild and adapt their new battle tactics. While still relying heavily on the Codex Astartes, Dragons also adapted the ways of waging war utilised by the natives of their home planet. And this time the siege had ended with swift and brutal victory, after which the Swamp Dragons decided to keep their newly formed doctrine. **The 7th Black Crusade (Ghost War) - Entire Chapter had been deployed to combat the Chaos Space Marines led by Abaddon the Despoiler *M38 **Isatin Crusade - Gate Breachers launched a successful crusade against the Tau Empire. **Siege of Lerotis - Iron Benders repel the Ork invasion on the world of Asaturia, stopping the green tide on the steps of planet's capital city of Lerotis. *M40 **Reclamation of Assaddivi - A five decade long campaign against the Orks in Assaddivi Subsector. **Purge of Bianria - Imperial Explorator Fleet makes the first contact with an advanced human civilization called Bianria Conglomerate. Bianrians offer to supply Imperium with their robotic legions in exchange for authonomy. But Eplorators don't let themselves to be deceived and call upon Imperial forces in the region to help them purge Bianria and it's tech heresies. Stone Breakers are deployed alongside the elements of dozen other Space Marine Chapters and sixty Guard regiments. *M41 **Siege of Athos - Stone Breakers, led by Chapter Master Goannarius, lay siege to the Necron Tomb World of Athos. After months of bloody fighting Dragons finally manage to push their way into the main chamber where they detonate Cyclonic warhead, cracking the planet's surface open and destroying the xenos. Category:Imperium Category:Space Marine Chapters Category:Space Marines Category:Ultramarines Successors Category:22nd Founding Category:SpaceTalon